Wu and Wei
by Artistlil349
Summary: Zhang He and my character Lu Da-Xia of Wu.She's the younger sister of Wu's generals, gets her butt kicked in battle and becomes Zhang He's bodygaurd. yes, very odd. . .
1. Default Chapter

I rewrote it. Be happy. Be healthy. Papa John's. (Where the heck did that come from?) Chapter One: The Zhang He River  
  
A young girl grimaced as she pulled herself along side the Zhang He River and sighed. It was tempting to just drink it's waters and die peacefully but her pride wouldn't let her. Clutching her side, she glared at the water and spat in it. "I'll never drink from this river." she said glaring at her own reflection.  
Pain splintered through her side forcing her onto her back again. Unwillingy, tears of pain and sadness mingled and slid down her cheek as she laid back. Wincing briefly, she closed her eyes. "I'm sorry. . .Brother. . ." she sad as she lost consciousness.  
  
Zhang He stood in his tent. He'd been the general over seeing the battle that had just taken place. Amazingly, Wu's forces had broken through the last defense around his troops and had dwindled them down enough for himself to become involved. Even his two of his three officers under him had fallen and the last was badly injured. This had come almost as an embarrassment. The small force shouldn't even have gotten through the first wave. Much less the one that was gaurding him. The leading officer had come as an annoyance as well.  
She had been Lu Da-Xia of Wu, a younger sister to one of Wu's finest, and her officers and men had pushed through miles of men and two officers. Even though their forces had been badly dwindled in the end, they'd still managed to put a hole in Cao Cao's forces here. Another battle, and this pass could easily belong to one of Wu or Shu's territories. Zhang He was only to be here for the time being, and if either force sent at least one of their best general's and enough men, there would be no one to protect it.  
Zhang He walked out of his tent and mounted his horse. He'd have to find Lu Da-Xia before darkness had a chance to set in, or else she might never be found. It was doubtful she'd be found now. It was already a day after the battle. What would Cao Cao use her for? He had enough women in his tent and enough children to spawn his new country. What would he use this one for?  
  
Lu Da-Xia had been lying there after the battle. After being injured by a stray gaurd of Zhang He, all she could do was dart away as far as her legs would take her and wait to die. Even though her wounds had stopped bleeding, she could feel it fester. Infection was setting in bad enough for a fever and slight hallucinations. (Gosh, I guess it can happen but I'm not a leading authority or anything.) She was waiting to die now, as her fever worsened and her body went more limp. It wouldn't be much longer now. . . A couple days if the wildlife didn't get to her first. (ppl just don't live long without water.)  
Sighing, Lu Da-Xia looked at the river again. It wouldn't do any good to get upset now. She was going to die in enemy hands but not by them. Her brother would be upset, but there wasn't any helping that now. All she could do for now was to wait for death's door to open.  
  
Zhang He found her by the river. She'd had her hand on her side and was sweating enough to shame swine. Zhang He dismounted and picked her up. He wasn't even holding her that close to him and he could feel her fever. Her body had done it's best to try to cope but it wasn't enough. She was almost drenched in her own sweat and still had a high fever. Grimacing slightly as her soaked body touching his, Zhang He put her over his horse.  
Her clothes, as thick as they were, clung to her figure, showing every curve in her body and magnifying it. Even though Zhang He had seen this, he didn't pay any attention. Although women could be beautiful creatures and seemed to emit grace itself, they could also be trouble. Cao Cao often complained of his many wives and children behind them. If anything, they were better left alone.  
Zhang He mounted his horse and turned it about. Lu Da-Xia stirred in her sleep as the horse started at a gallop back to Wei's camp. "Brother?" she murmured turning Zhang He and squinted as if she couldn't really make out who he was; then, she went limp again and fell back asleep as the horse picked up speed.  
  
Man, I rewrite the first chapter and it's still short. Sorry, I know I'm an imbecile about such things a lot but I just can't do somethings without moving on to another chapter. Otherwise, it's just crap. Well, review because I'd always like to hear what you think. If you think there is another way that this thing can be improved I'd like to hear it. Even if you flame me, I won't get mad. Promise. 


	2. Anticipation

Hey, it's chapter 2. . . w00t R&R. Hope you enjoy. Oh, she's an OC btw. . . . Chapter 2: Lu Da-Xia and Zhang He  
  
The cicadas woke her. They were loud and had an almost unearthly sound and they could go on for hours. Upon rousing, Lu Da-Xia slowly tried to sit up but pain seared through her side, and she fell to the bed again. She laid there and stared at the material that hung over her head. Her eyes narrowed as she realized that she was staring at the ceiling of a tent and lying in a bed. 'Did Wu's forces come?' she questioned looking around the tent.  
It wasn't like any other she'd ever seen before. It was bare. An elaborate carpet on the floor, a trunk that sat across from the bed, a desk with brush, ink, and rice paper. . . Only the bare necessities. Straining against the pain, Lu Da-Xia tried to sit up again. During the effort, she'd made some sort of noise and had obviously alerted someone outside because someone had ran away from the tent.  
Under the heavy armour she wore, she was began to perspire and her mobility was limited. Straining against the pain, she managed the task and panted. Just as she was recovering her breath two shadows played across the cloth walls of the tent.  
  
"It has been. . . Too long." Lu Meng said as the winds blew across the plains.  
Lu Xun had been sitting near by going over battle strategies and glanced at him. "Yes, it has. . . Even if they'd lost they should have reported long before now. I didn't anticipate a defeat this severe."  
Lu Meng looked at him taken aback. "You expected defeat?"  
Lu Xun nodded. "Yes. Wei's forces were superior and I suspect Cao Cao sent Zhang He there as an insurance of victory."  
"Sun Quan sent her into battle knowing that she'd face one of Wei's greatest generals?"  
"No, I've been gathering information since then and from what I can tell Zhang He won't be at the siege of He Fei castle against Guan Yu and his son. Which is illogical considering that is a strategical position to Wei in the future. I intend to tell Sun Quan this evening."  
Lu Meng bowed his head grimly and clenched his teeth. It was dusk at Wu's main encampment and the upcoming siege of He Fei left many of the men restless; none were eager to die. He'd sent her off expecting her return. He'd given her the best of his equipment in hopes that it would save her; shared advice with her, hoping it could help her. . . And it still hadn't proven enough because she had still been defeated and probably killed. Lu Meng trudged away and mounted his horse. "I need to prepare my men." Lu Meng said galloping toward the center of the camp.  
Lu Xun sighed heavily. "At least he's not heading towards Wei's western pass. . ."  
  
She'd been there for weeks waiting for her wound to heal before she was shown to Cao Cao. During her stay she'd been bound to Zhang He's side and therefore followed him wherever he went. In addition, she had been blindfolded, her hands had been bound, and her strides limited ensuring her detainment. Many times she'd thought that death in the battle would have been far more merciful than being on a leash that Zhang He held. It was the most grueling experience that she'd ever encountered.  
The worst of it wasn't even over yet. She still had to be shown before Cao Cao and it was well known of his infinite wives and concubines in his household. Hopefully, that was not her fate. Hopefully, death would be first. Hopefully, death would come soon. Death was far better than being a prisoner and possible converted concubine. The idea was enough to vomit. But in the end, it was her enemy that would decide her fate. An enemy that would have to be faced in a matter of days. Zhang He was beginning to pack his things and horses were being prepared. She would face Cao Cao.  
  
Wow, what a stupid place to stop. It's short too. ; Well, I stink at writing long chaps anyway. especially in the beginning. I'm serious, just check my other story. 


	3. One Life Ends

I just wanna say thanks to Raven because that was the second review I'd gotten and it'd been about two weeks since I'd gotten one. TTTT Thanks greatly. I'm very serious. Reviews make the sun shine a little brighter. . . And, all that stuff that you'll be reading about the size of Wei and what not is basically from my imagination. For some reason, Wei always appeared to be the biggest force on the block to me.

Chapter 3: One Life Ends

It was early morning when the dreaded sound reached her ears. She could hear two horses anxiously neighing and sometimes rearing on their hind legs. The tread of men going to and fro further uneased her and it wasn't long before she was roused and given a meager breakfast. She ate it quickly watching the commotion proceeding outside. The horses were laden with saddle bags that were filled with food, water, and some cloth for a temporary shelter. Finishing the last of the meal, Lu Da-Xia tried at her bindings again knowing it was futile. During her weeks of healing, her armour had been taken from her and given to the men of the camp who were small enough to fit it.

Since then, she had often trod alongside Zhang He in a large tunic, thick burly pants (compliments of her brother), and boots that reached almost to her knees. It was hardly decent for a woman, but it was enough to be clothed and unashamed. This, however scant and disgraceful, would probably be what she would probably be presented to Cao Cao in. Hopefully, her looks wouldn't be enough to tempt the man. The ramifications would be unlimitedly mortifying if they did.

She scowled as the yellow sun rose. In many ways, today would be a day she would rather not face. Or, if the journey did indeed take longer, the day that they came upon Cao Cao. She watched as Zhang He's silhouette played on the cloth walls of the tent as he came to fetch her.

Zhang He had sent word to Cao Cao of their approaching arrival and had been given permission to rest a week before she was shown to him. It was a time to prepare her for his eyes. Because she was young and reasonably fair; she had the likelihood of becoming a bride or concubine for one of his generals or relations. At that point her care would no longer be in his hands and in someone else's. Possibly Xiahou Dun or Dian Wei.

The pack horse stamped the earth impatiently as another bundle was placed upon it. It was a light brown horse usually given to those of reasonably high rank between soldiers but Zhang He had needed it for a pack horse and had thus taken it from a subordinate. The two would already be riding a horse together, to burden that same horse with a few day's food and water supply would have proven foolhardy.

It was undoubted that the girl would be opposed to the journey, but her opinion was of no consequence. It was his duty to bring her to Cao Cao and it would be carried out. Even though the journey to Guan Du Castle was only two days at the worst, he was not traveling alone and would be slowed by the extra person and the added needs therefore. Sighing wearily, Zhang He shook his head slightly as he drew back the tent's curtain. In many ways, it would have been simpler to have killed her. . .

It had been over a month since the battle at Wei's western pass and there hadn't been any indication that the force sent there had survived. By and by, a formal ceremony had been held and condolences had been given. Even now, it was still difficult to accept that the life of the skilled younger sister of Lu Meng had been extinguished so swiftly. Many times, before dusk, Lu Meng could be seen overlooking the horizon in the direction Lu Da-Xia was last seen. Weeks after the last condolences were received and any remnant of hope for her return that had remained in Lu Meng's mind was finally laid to rest; the heartwrenching lament of a brother crying from the loss of his younger sister could be heard by those close by. After that, Lu Meng looked to the horizon no more but a steady anger burned in his eyes.

TT. . . I still don't write long chapters. . . What a drag. . . Well, anyway, I was meandering through fanfiction one day when I realized that there were over 400 stories of Dynasty Warriors! XD I was syced. Of course, I kinda find the stuff about DW cast in High school kinda corny--could be why I don't read it. . . shrug Could be. Hey, remember to leave your thoughts at the end of this chapter. nn I'll probably enjoy the reviews. I've got four great ones! Gosh, I am ever greatful. Nothing quite like going through your email and finding some great reviews in your mail box.

. . . Dude, that last sentence has got me boggled; it sounds so serious. . . TT I gotta fix it one day. . .


End file.
